Unexpected
by Cutie pari
Summary: Happy Birthday Aaira...belated birthday gift for my dearest friend yara...A duo os as always...ummm this time a really unexpected theme..haha...hope u guys will like it...


**A/n ; Happy Birthday yara...wish u many many happy returns of the Day..sorry for being late kiddo ...i have burnt my hand while cooking...hehe...so the gift became bit late...hope you will forgive me... now enjoy your gift sweetie...**

Like everyday, alarm sound started buzzing in his ear. Ah ! this is the most difficult task...he was amazed how night pass quickly , he wished to sleep for some more time..he opened his eyes and rubbed it like a cute little child...he got ready first then move toward his younger room who was still enjoying his Dreamland...

Abhijeet moved toward him and then called him soft tone : Daya...chal uth ja...bureau ke liye late ho jaenge...

Daya in cute sleepy tone : ummm abhi ..thori der aur sone do na ...

Abhijeet in strict tone : bilkul nahi...chal uth ja, mai saheb ki wajah se dant nahi khana chahta ...fatafat uth jaye aap warna (in mischievous tone ) aapko to pata hi hai agar maine dusra tareeka apnaya to kya hoga ?

Daya sat up in irritation saying : Abhi tum duniya ke sabse kharoos dost aur sabse akru bhai ho...

Abhijeet in naught tone : tareef ke liye bhut bhut sukriyan...

Before daya would hit him with pillow he rushed out from there giving a soft smile to his buddy...

**In Bureau...**

Daya entering in bureau while taunting his buddy : abhi tum itni slow driving karte ho ki bas hum adhe ghante ki jagah char ghante me padhte hai..

Abhijeet in tease : haan haan kyunki mai saheb ki darling ko gari hi samajhta hun koi aeroplane nahi ...(in naughty tone ) aur normal insaan meri tarah hi gari chalate hai...

Daya in fuming tone : accha to tumhare kehne ka matlab hai ki mai abnormal hun ?

Abhijeet in mischievous tone : An intelligent one need an indication only...

Daya in frustration: Abhi u r impossible...tumse to baat hi karna bekar hai...

Abhijeet in innocent tone : maine kya kiya...

Junior officers' giggling sound interuppt duo fight...they both became embarassed and without looking each other move toward their desk that give a loud laugh to their family members...

Daya and Abhijeet both hard glare closed their teeth...

Abhijeet in serous tone : freddy Acp sir kahan hai..abhi tak aye nahi kya ?

Freddy : Acp sir ko headquarter se call aya to wo urgen chale gaye...unhone bola tha wo ek ghante tak aa jaenge...

Abhijeet in understanding tone : ok...sachin tum record room se pending files le ayo, aaj hum wahi complete kar lete hai...abhi tak to koi case report hua nahi...(daya made annoyed face listening file work which gave a small smile to his brother)

sachin nodded and move from there...

In the mean time Abhijeet's cell started ringing...he received the call and after talking for sometime he cut the call ...

Daya in confusion : kiska call tha boss ?

Abhijeet in hurry : Daya mere khabri ka call tha...abhi mujhe nikalna hoga, tu please yahan sambhal lena...

Daya ; abhi mai bhi chalta hun na saath me...

Abhijeet denying : nahi Daya..tum yahi ruko...Acp sir bhi nahi hai, agar hum dono bhi gayab ho jaenge to bureau kaun sambhalega...

Daya in convincing tone : par abhi tak to koi case bhi report nahi hua hau na...

Abhijeet cutting in stern tone : par ho to sakta hai na (daya tried to say but abhijeet stopped him with ) ab bas aur koi behas nahi ispar please...mai already bhut late hun yaar...

Daya in tired tone ; ok boss jayo...(in teasing tone ) jab aaj tak meri baat nahi mani to ab kyun manoge...sorry tumhara time waste karne ke liye...

Abhijeet in irritation : Daya tum kaha ki baat kaha le ja rahe ho...

Daya didn't reply this tme and move toward his desk without looking at him, Abhijeet looked at all and became embarrased and anger...he just move out from there in frustration while Daya only looked at his back of bro and sighed deeply...

**2 Hours Later...**

Daya was trying to call Abhijeet but he was not receiving his call..from half an hour he was trying to contact with his buddy but the result was same..and due to this his tension was increasing...

Acp sir who just came after Abhijeet's departure was silently watching his younger son from cabin...he felt his worry and tension from his facial expression so he move toward Daya and kept a soft hand on his shoulder which jerked him badly...

Daya in nervousness: si...sir aap...wo i m sorry...

Acp in concern tone : kya hua Daya itne pareshan kyun lag rahe ho...kuch hua hai kya ?

Daya in tension : sir Abhijeet ko yahan se gye 2 ghante ho gye par abhi tak uski koi khabar nahi ayi...naahi phone utha raha hai aur naahi koi message ka reply...(holding his tension ) sir mujhe kuch samajh nahi aa raha...pata nahi kahan gya...

Acp in soft tone : Daya tension mat lo , aa jayega Abhijeet...waise wo kya kehkar gaya tha...

Daya in broken tone : sir uske khabri ka call aya aur wo turant yahan se nikal gaya..(in anger ) maine use bola bui tha ki mai chalta hun saath me par nahi usko to har kaam akela hi karna hai na...

Acp sir rubbing his back : Daya shant ho jao...kuch nahi hua hoga Abhijeet ko...mai abhi uska call trace karwata hun haan...(daya composed his emotions and nodded )...

They were trying to trace Abhijeet but his last place was showing bureau...Daya's mind and heart was gripping with fear by passing of time, now he is really scared for his brother...

Daya in straight tone : sir mai ab aur baithke yahan intezar nahi kar sakta..mai ja raha hun Abhijeet ko dhundne ...

Acp : par Daya tum kahan dhundoge use...usne to ye tak nahi bataya ki wo ja kahan raha hai ?

Daya in moist tone : sir mujhe nahi pata... par mai yahan aise haath pe haath dhare baith nahi sakta...pata nahi kahan hoga, kis haal me hoga mera bhai...

voice ; tumhara bhai tumhare samne hai Daya ...

Daya turned and became shock to see Abhijeet...he felt his heart beat became normal and his breath again came back...he move toward in anger amd asked in loud voice : deemag theek hai tumhara...kab se phone laga raha hun tumhe..ek baar bhi mere call ka jawab nahi de sakte the tum...(all team members became afraid from Daya's anger )

Abhijeet was really stunned, he was not expected such harsh reaction but he replied in calm tone : Daya mere phone ka battey dead ho gya tha...isliye mai tumhe contact nahi kar paya...

Daya in pinching tone , waooo kya excuse diya tumhe (abhijeet shocked )... accha waise kaun khabri tha wo jisse milne ke baad tumhe time ka khyal hi nahi raha...

Abhijeet waa really irritated now from the interogation so he said in anger : Daya why are u over reacting ?

Daya in shocking tone : mai over react kar raha hun Abhijeet...(a painful smile crept on his lip ) haan tumhe to meri har baat over hi lagti hai...mai hi pagal hun jo humesa tumhare peeche para rahta hun...pata nahi kyun maine tum par apna hak samajh liya...socha bhi kaise ki mai kisika kuch lag sakta hun... sorry Abhijeet aaj ke baad mai tumhe kabhi tang nahi karunga..tumhe chot lage fir bhi hospital jane ke liye nahi bolunga (in teary tone )...tum aaj se humesa ke liye independent ho abhi... aajke baad ye Daya naam ki rukawat kabhi nahi aegi tumhari jindgi me...**good bye...**(saying this he move out from there )

Abhijeet remain standstill on his place while tears were rolling down from his cheek...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Abhijeet in mumbling : Daya i m sorry...i m sorry ...please ruk ja...dayaaaaaa (he woke up in jerk , his forehead was sweaty, he looked here and there and he realised that he was only dreaming )

He looked beside and a soothing relax expression came on his face seeing his brother calm and peaceful face...he smiled and rubbed Daya's hair : ufffff sapna tha...aaj Daya mujhse pura din gussa tha kyunki main aaj fir hospital se bhag (correcting himself ) mera matlab bina kisiko bataye aa gya aur isliye mujhe aaj aisa sapna aya...(patting his own head ) mai bhi na pata nahi kya kya dekhta rahta hun...so ja Abhijeet so ja...kl tumhara chhutku bina wallet khatam kiye manne wala nahi hai (he smiled lovingly on his own statement and looked at his brother who was having frown as he was seeing any bad dream so Abhijeet patted his forehead and with the magical touch, his brother slept peacefuly )...

Abhijeet smiled and he also joined his brother in Dreamland with a peace in his heart ...

**The End...**

**Ahm ahm...to guys this is really a weird idea which came in my mind... actually abhi mind me jada kuch ata nahi...jo aya wo likd diya...hope birthday girl ko maine jada bore nahi kiya :-)**


End file.
